Dua Darah-Campuran
by Adelaide Raverin
Summary: Sebagai murid angkatan tahun 1991, tahu Harry James Potter adalah suatu hal yang pasti. Namun bagaimana bocah kurus, berambut hitam berantakan, dan dahi dengan bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilat itu akhirnya bisa menarik hatinya, ia tidak tahu jawabannya.
1. Chapter 1

Sebagai murid angkatan tahun 1991 dan berasal dari asrama Hufflepuff, tahu Harry James Potter adalah suatu hal yang pasti. Tidak hanya sebatas tahu, tapi juga kenal.

Namun bagaimana bocah kurus, berambut hitam berantakan, dan dahi dengan bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilat itu akhirnya bisa menarik hatinya, ia tidak tahu jawabannya.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

 **Warning: maybe OOC, uncommon pair, etc.**

.

.

Hannah tahu, tak ada yang menarik dari diri Harry ketika mereka masih bersekolah dulu. Tak ada yang menarik kecuali fakta bahwa Harry Potter adalah Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup yang terkenal. Harry pun tidak jadi salah seorang murid laki-laki yang menarik hatinya secara spesial.

Hannah selalu tahu kalau Harry dekat dengan Hermione Granger. Harry juga tahu kalau Hannah dekat dengan Ernie Macmillan. Hannah tahu kalau kemudian Harry dekat Cho Chang. Harry juga tahu kalau Hannah dekat Justin Finch-Fletchley. Hannah tahu kalau Harry dekat dengan Luna Lovegood. Harry tetap tahu kalau Hannah dekat dengan Ernie dan Justin. Hannah tahu kalau Harry dekat dengan Ginny Weasley. Dan Harry tahu kalau Hannah dekat dengan Neville Longbottom.

Dari beberapa teman laki-lakinya, Hannah tak pernah menaruh hatinya pada satupun dari mereka. Dan dari beberapa perempuan yang telah disebutkan, tidak semuanya Harry punya perasaan khusus.

Harry memang tak pernah menarik hatinya secara spesial. Di kelas satu, Hannah memang antusias ketika Harry Potter akan berbagi kelas dengannya. Di kelas dua, Hannah bahkan berbelok jadi curiga pada Harry. Di tahun ketiga, ia bersikap netral walau ia senang Cedric Diggory bisa menang atas Harry Potter yang terkenal. Di tahun keempat, Hannah bahkan tak ingat kapan ia bersikap ramah pada Harry yang merebut kejayaan asramanya. Di tahun kelima, ia berbaikan dengan Harry lewat Laskar Dumbledore. Di tahun keenam, lagi-lagi perasaannya pada Harry memburuk di akhir tahun ajaran.

Ibu Hannah meninggal. Karena Pelahap Maut.

Rasa kehilangan ibu membuat Hannah bahkan berpikiran seandainya saja enam belas tahun yang lalu Harry Potter mati di tangan Voldemort. Tapi jika Harry mati, tidak bisa ia bayangkan situasi ketika Voldemort berjaya.

Hannah akhirnya kembali berpihak pada Harry. Dan entah kenapa, sejak saat itu, rasa simpati yang aneh mulai menjalari hatinya. Rasa simpati yang besar, berharap bertemu dengan Harry untuk tahun ketujuh mereka, namun Harry tak kunjung kembali.

Harry dan kedua temannya pergi tak berbekas. Membuat Hannah khawatir. Pertama kalinya sejak mengenal Harry selama enam tahun terakhir.

.

XxX

.

Ini tidak benar.

Tentu saja ia senang melihat Harry kembali, namun ia tidak senang ketika melihat bagaimana Harry dan Ginny berinteraksi. Yah, ia memang sudah mendengar selentingan tentang mereka cukup lama, namun kali ini ia bereaksi tidak suka.

Huh, seorang adik yang jatuh cinta pada teman kakaknya? Cerita yang sangat klise. Namun apa yang dilihatnya di Aula Besar setelah perang berakhir mengejutkannya. Ia memang merasa lega, namun tetap saja, sebagai manusia yang masih punya hati, ia tetap syok.

Ginevra Weasley telah meninggal.

Sekelompok orang menangisinya. Ibunya, ayahnya, para kakaknya, beberapa temannya, dan... Harry.

Hannah memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri mereka. Hatinya merasa tersayat ketika didengarnya orang-orang itu menangisi Ginny.

"Anakku! Anak perempuanku satu-satunya! Oh, Ginny!"

Hannah menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika dilihatnya Molly Weasley menangis terguncang-guncang. Ia bahkan merasa tersayat juga ketika dilihatnya Harry Potter duduk bersimpuh di sisi Ginny, menangis tanpa suara.

Entah dapat keberanian dari mana Hannah bersimpuh di sebelah Harry dan melepas kacamatanya. Harry mengangkat wajahnya dan terperanjat mendapati Hannah menatapnya dengan sedih dan prihatin. Hannah bahkan mengusap air mata Harry dari pipinya.

Bisa dirasakan Ron Weasley tengah menatapnya, tapi Hannah tak peduli. Harry juga tampak terkejut dengan sikap Hannah, namun ia tak banyak berekasi. Ia menghapus sisa air matanya dan mengambil kacamatanya dari tangan Hannah, kemudian bangkit. Ron dan Hermione yang melihatnya langsung merendengi sahabatnya sebelum Harry mengangkat tangannya tanda tak mau diganggu. Dengan gontai Harry berjalan meninggalkan Aula Besar, mengabaikan reaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

.

XxX

.

Di kantor kepala sekolah, Harry duduk menghadap kursi yang dulu dihuni oleh Albus Dumbledore. Berharap Kepala Sekolahnya yang dulu itu duduk di di hadapannya dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Sama ketika ia tengah pingsan di Hutan Terlarang karena kutukan Avada Kedavra Voldemort.

Harry tak percaya ia telah mengalahkan Voldemort. Akhirnya ini terjadi juga. Sebelumnya ia menganggap semua berjalan lambat, butuh bertahun-tahun untuk bisa mengalahkan Voldemort. Namun kini semuanya terasa berjalan begitu cepat. Harry sadar bahwa yang membuat lambat adalah proses pengungkapan Voldemort dan penghancuran semua Horcrux-nya. Namun ketika Harry sebagai Horcrux terakhir sebelum Nagini telah dihancurkan, semuanya terasa cepat. Ia bisa menghancurkan Voldemort hanya dalam hitungan jam.

Harry mulai terisak lagi, namun kali ini ia sengaja melepaskan tangisannya. Betapa lega hatinya sekarang karena musuh terbesar semua orang telah tiada. Harry membayangkan wajah-wajah orang yang dicintainya tersenyum bangga padanya: ayahnya, ibunya, Sirius, Remus... bahkan Severus Snape.

Harry menutup kedua matanya dan bersandar pada kursi. Ia membayangkan berada di antara orang-orang itu, namun dalam keadaan yang sama sekali berbeda. Mereka tampak normal. Semua masih hidup dan tidak ada yang luar biasa. Semua tertawa lepas seakan tanpa masalah. Harry bercerita seru tentang posisinya sebagai Kapten Quidditch. James yang tertawa ketika bercerita tentang perjodohan Sirius dengan perempuan berdarah-murni yang lebih muda. Remus yang mendengarkan sambil menggendong Teddy kecil. Sirius yang berkata bahwa Peter Pettigrew sayangnya tidak bisa ikut berkumpul bersama. Serta Nymphadora dan Lily yang tergelak mencoba resep-resep baru di dapur.

Sejenak Harry begitu kuat tenggelam dalam imajinasinya, hingga ia melonjak kaget ketika ujung kaosnya ditarik halus oleh sesosok peri-rumah. Wajahnya yang berkilauan dihiasi oleh bercak darah.

"Tuan Harry Potter," peri-rumah itu mencicit.

Harry menunduk pada si peri-rumah yang menyorongkan sepucuk surat di tangannya. "Apa ini?" tanya Harry.

"Saya menemukannya di laci meja Kepala Sekolah Dumbledore ketika membersihkannya, Sir. Kepala Sekolah menulis catatan agar suratnya diberikan pada Tuan Harry Potter."

Peri-rumah itu segera menghilang dengan bunyi pop keras setelah Harry menerima surat itu. Harry mengamati sesuatu dalam amplop yang sudah terbuka itu. Itu bukan perkamen. Jelas sekali itu kertas Muggle. Warnanya kekuningan, menandakan sudah lama sekali usianya.

Harry sulit percaya ketika membalik amplop. Disitu jelas tertulis jika penerimanya adalah Albus Dumbledore di Hogwarts. Juga masih jelas tertulis jika si pengirim bernama Petunia Evans.

Petunia Evans? Bibi Petunia-nya?

...

 _Kepada Yang Terhormat_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Kepala Sekolah_

 _Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts_

 _Dear Mr Dumbledore_

 _Saya terkejut ketika adik saya, Lily Evans, mendapatkan surat dari sekolah Anda. Kami sekeluarga tidak percaya dengan ini, tapi kami beberapa kali menyaksikan Lily bisa melakukan sihir. Kedua orangtua kami bukan penyihir. Mereka tidak pernah belajar di sekolah sihir._

 _Lily sangat senang bisa sekolah di Hogwarts. Kata temannya, Hogwarts itu hebat dan saya sangat penasaran. Sepertinya Hogwarts dan dunia sihir itu menarik._

 _Saya bertanya-tanya apakah saya bisa bersekolah dengan adik saya? Saat ini saya sekolah di Bedales School, tapi orangtua saya pasti mengizinkan saya keluar dari situ untuk bersekolah di Hogwarts. Saya memohon agar Anda bisa mengizinkan saya, Pak Kepala Sekolah..._

 _Salam hormat,_

 _Petunia Evans_

 _..._

Harry terdiam memandang tulisan yang mulai luntur itu. Jadi ini surat Bibi Petunia untuk Dumbeldore?

 _"_ _Kau tidak bilang kalau Hogwarts sekolah aneh waktu kau menulis ke Kepala Sekolah dan memohon agar ia menerimamu."_

Suara ibunya dari kenangan Snape muncul lagi. Benar, di surat ini bibinya sama sekali tidak menggunakan hinaan. Sangat berbeda setelahnya. Lalu apa maksudnya Dumbledore memberinya ini? Agar ia bisa bebas mengolok bibinya? Menertawakan kesialannya tersisih dari sang adik yang hebat?

Harry merasa terlalu letih untuk memikirkan semuanya lebih lanjut. Ia keluar dari kantor dengan membawa suratnya. Di depan patung gargoyle, Harry bertemu McGonagall dan beberapa guru lainnya. Wajah mereka berseri-seri, namun Harry hanya memberi memberi mereka anggukan dan senyum singkat.

"Potter," panggil McGonagall, namun hanya itu saja. Rupanya McGonagall memanggil hanya untuk memberi Harry senyuman yang lainnya.

"Mau kemana, Potter?" tanya Profesor Sprout.

"Ke Asrama, Profesor, jika Anda semua tidak keberatan."

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali," sahut McGonagall. Mendapatkan angin segar, Harry segera undur diri. Kapan lagi McGonagall memberikan kelonggaran bagi siswa?

Siswa. Bahkan Harry tidak yakin apakah ia masih dianggap siswa sekolah ini. Sudah hampir setahun ia meninggalkan pendidikannya. Ia bahkan tidak yakin apa ia mau melanjutkan sekolah.

Nyonya Gemuk sama sekali tak menanyakan Harry _password_. Untung saja, sebab Harry memang tak tahu kata sandinya. Mungkin ini kompensasi bagi perjuangan Harry. Nyonya Gemuk langsung mengayunkan lukisannya dan Harry masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi.

Menara Gryffindor teramat sepi, seperti tak ada satupun manusia di dalamnya, bahkan 'sebuah' hantu sekalipun. Harry menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang ternyata juga kosong. Tak memedulikan kasurnya yang kotor karena sudah lama tak ditempati, Harry langsung berbaring di atasnya.

"Kreacher!" panggil Harry sambil menutup matanya. Terdengar bunyi pop keras, dan suara Kreacher yang lebih menyenangkan terdengar.

"Kreacher siap melayani Tuan Harry Potter."

"Bawakan aku roti isi. Yang cukup banyak," pinta Harry tanpa membuka matanya. Walau tak dilihat oleh tuannya, Kreacher tetap menunduk dalam seperti biasanya dan langsung menghilang.

Sunyi kemudian. Hanya ada suara-suara berisik dari halaman di luar dan suara Trevor, katak Neville yang tampak mengamati Harry dari sudut kamar. Namun Harry tak cukup kuat untuk menahan matanya agar tetap terjaga. Ia melupakan roti isinya yang datang beberapa menit kemudian.

.

XxX

.

Harry terbangun oleh suara berisik yang sebelumnya tidak ada di kamarnya. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika ia mendapati Hermione ada di kamarnya, bersama dengan ketiga teman sekamar Harry.

"Hermione? Kau?" kata Harry sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Barangkali ia telah salah lihat.

"Kau sudah bangun, Harry?" Hermione bertanya balik. Rambutnya tampak lebih megar daripada biasanya dan ia tentu saja terlihat awut-awutan.

"Tentu saja dia sudah bangun, 'Mione. Kalau tidak, bagaimana bisa dia bicara denganmu?" sahut Ron, mulutnya penuh dengan roti isi Harry.

Harry mengamati Ron yang tengah mengunyah dengan rakus. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, Ron kelihatan malu ketika dipandangi Harry. Ia segera menghabiskan makanan di mulutnya kemudian minum air yang juga milik Harry.

Harry mendengar di luar kamar ada derap kaki hilir mudik dan suara murid-murid berbincang-bincang. Mengikuti arah pandang Harry, Seamus berkata, "Tenang, Harry. Aku tidak berkata pada siapapun kalau kau ada di sini."

"Ya, kurasa pahlawan kita butuh istirahat, kan?" kata Dean sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Harry. "Kalau mereka tahu kau disini, mereka akan langsung masuk. Dari tadi banyak sekali orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Mana Neville?" Harry teringat sesuatu ketika didengarnya suara Trevor lagi.

"Dia ada di bawah... dengan keluarga Ron," jawab Hermione, nada suaranya terdengar sedih.

Harry langsung teringat kalau keluarga Weasley sedang berduka. Mereka kehilangan dua anak mereka sekaligus, Fred dan Ginny. Harry menatap Ron bersalah. Kalau saja ia ingat, ia akan membiarkan Ron menghabiskan roti isinya. Ron pasti sangat terpukul dan kelelahan. Ron tampak salah tingkah lagi, kemudian menggumam kalau ia akan kembali lagi ke bawah.

Lupa pada roti isinya yang tinggal satu, Harry langsung menyusul Ron ke bawah. Beberapa anak yang melihatnya langsung bersorak gembira, tapi Harry tak menanggapi mereka sama sekali.

.

XxX

.

Banyak hal yang menanti Harry selepas perang. Setelah ikut merapikan Hogwarts barang sejenak, Harry langsung ke The Burrow dan ikut memakamkan Ginny dan Fred. Menemani dan menghibur keluarga sihir bersama Hermione. Harry yakin ia akan dipanggil Kementerian untuk ini itu. Mungkin saja pengadilan untuk Azkaban bagi para Pelahap Maut. Namun sebelum Kementerian membuatnya sibuk, Harry berencana untuk pulang dulu. Bukan ke Grimmauld Place atau rumah keluarga Potter yang sudah rusak, namun ke Privet Drive.

Ya, mana lagi tempat yang jadi rumah permanen Harry selama tujuh belas tahun kalau bukan Privet Drive Nomor Empat?

Setelah beberapa hari, keluarga Weasley melepas kepergian Harry dan Hermione. Harry ke Privet Drive dan Hermione ke Australia, menjemput kedua orang tuanya. Harry dan Hermione ber-Apparete ke belakang rumah masing-masing.

.

XxX

.

Bunyi 'pop' yang cukup keras itu sebenarnya mampu membuat orang-orang yang ada di rumah itu menoleh. Harry tahu kalau keluarga Dursley suka berkumpul bersama di luar keluarga dan ruangan itu dekat dengan halaman belakang.

Orang-orang Orde bilang kalau keluarga Dursley belum kembali ke Privet Drive. Orde sudah membolehkan mereka pulang, namun para Dursley belum ingin kembali. Jadilah Harry sendirian di rumah ini, rumah yang kosong dan tampak lebih membosankan dari sebelumnya.

Harry menutup hidung ketika tercium aroma apak. Rumah itu sudah hampir setahun tak dihuni. Untung saja sebelum Harry datang, para Orde dengan senang hati membersihkan rumah sekaligus membetulkannya. Semasa perang kemarin rumah keluarga Dursley jadi sasaran Pelahap Maut. Dari cerita yang didengarnya, rumah itu rusak di beberapa tempat. Lagi-lagi Orde-lah yang turun tangan. Mereka memperbaiki rumah itu dan meng-Obliviate masal penduduk kompleks perumahan Privet Drive. Mereka yakin kalau para Pelahap Maut itu membuat kegaduhan. Tapi syukurlah tak ada korban jiwa.

Harry menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu memandangi ruangan demi ruangan sebelum akhirnya beralih pada kamarnya. Ajaib, perabotan di kamar Harry masih ada. Kemudian Harry teringat kalau dialah yang terakhir kali meninggalkan rumah dan tentu saja perabotan itu masih ada. Lagipula keluarga Dursley tak akan mau repot-repot membawa perabotan Harry bersama mereka.

Di antara semua ruangan di rumahnya, hanya kamarnya yang kelihatan nyaman. Kamar Harry rapi, dan kasurnya sangat menggoda untuk dipakai tidur. Ketika Harry berbaring di atasnya, rasa nyaman yang sangat dikenalnya terasa. Walau secara keseluruhan Harry tidak menyukai rumah itu, namun ia menyukai kamarnya. Tempat dimana ia bisa menghabiskan waktu tanpa kesinisan keluarganya.

Kemudian Harry tertidur lagi seperti di kamar asramanya, beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

XxX

.

Harry terbangun ketika hari sudah beranjak sore. Ia menguap lebar kemudian memakai kacamatanya. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Harry merasa tak percaya dengan keadaannya. Di mata orang-orang, ia telah melakukan jasa yang sangat besar. Harry mengakui itu, namun ia tak punya pilihan. Memang ia yang harus melakukan itu. Seperti kata ramalan Trelawney, yang satu tak bisa tetap bertahan sementara yang lain masih hidup.

Dan pada akhirnya Harry dan Voldemort harus saling membunuh satu sama lain.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Ia masih tak percaya. Namun setidaknya keberadaannya di Privet Drive mengurangi gejolak perasaannya. Di sini, di dunia Muggle ini, Harry tak ubahnya remaja biasa-biasa saja tanpa keistimewaan berarti.

Harry turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengeluarkan peralatan mandi dari tasnya. Entah mengapa ia tak merasa lapar, padahal ia sudah melewatkan makan siang. Harry pikir ia bisa makan nanti saja. Lagipula di rumah ini pasti tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Ia tak memikirkan fakta itu sebelumnya.

Dan ketika Harry kembali lagi ke kamarnya, ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya dari jendela. Wanita tua itu melambai ke arahnya, seakan sudah ada di situ beberapa lama.

"Saya belum mandi, Mrs Figg!"

Mrs Figg tetap melambai. Ia berkata, "Ayo ke rumahku."

"Saya belum mandi, Mrs Figg!" ulangnya.

"Aku tahu. Rumahmu airnya mati, kan?" Harry nyengir. Ia mengambil peralatan mandinya dan turun menemui tetangganya itu.

Rasanya sudah seabad lamanya Harry tidak menginjakkan kaki di rumah Mrs Figg. Terakhir kali ia kesini waktu sebelum masuk Hogwarts. Ia terpaksa dititipkan disitu karena tidak diajak jalan-jalan keluarga Dursley. Harry ingat sekali ia sebenarnya tidak betah ada disitu karena rumahnya bau kol. Rumah itu juga penuh kucing. Harry sudah bersiap menahan napas ketika ternyata yang dikhawatirkannya tidak ada.

Rumah Mrs Figg bebas bau kol, walau kucing-kucingnya masih tetap banyak.

"Mandilah, Harry! Tapi tunggu sebentar, ya. Kamar mandinya masih dipakai, tapi habis ini mungkin dia selesai."

"Dia siapa?" tanya Harry. Setahunya Mrs Figg tinggal sendirian.

"Temanmu."

"Teman siapa?" tanya Harry lagi. Mrs Figg tersenyum misterius. Harry menajamkan telinganya. Ia mendengar suara kecil dari dalam kamar mandi. Apa itu Hermione? Dia kan ke Australia? Atau Ron? Seharusnya ia lebih memilih bersama ibunya yang bersedih ketimbang mandi di rumah Mrs Figg, kan?

Harry maju, sengaja menunggu tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi. Kalau benar orang itu Ron atau Hermione, tentu mereka tak keberatan dikejutkan Harry, bukan?

"Baaaa!" teriak Harry begitu pintu terbuka.

"Aaaaa!"

"Aaaaaa!" Harry balas berteriak. Ia kaget sekaligus malu. Yang berdiri di depannya ternyata bukan Hermione atau Ron. Yang membuatnya tambah kaget dan malu, gadis itu hanya mengenakan celana panjang dan _tank top_. Seumur-umur Harry tak pernah melihat perempuan berpenampilan seperti itu dalam hidupnya.

"Harry?" kata gadis itu, wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus. Ia buru-buru menyampirkan handuknya di depan dadanya.

"Ha—Hannah?" balas Harry salah tingkah. Tapi walaupun malu, Harry tak melepas pandangannya dari gadis itu.

"Ups, maaf, Hannah. Aku tak tahu kalau kau bakalan keluar dengan penampilan seperti itu," seru Mrs Figg dari belakang Harry. Ia kemudian tertawa kecil.

Hannah Abbott buru-buru keluar dari kamar mandi. Masih dengan muka memerah, ia segera kabur ke lantai atas.

Muka Harry tak kalah merahnya. Ia hanya diam dan Mrs Figg menertawakannya. Wanita tua itu segera mendorong Harry masuk kamar mandi.

.

.

.

 **bersambung**

 **Bagaimana para pembaca? :D**

 **Sebenarnya udah bertahun-tahun pengen nulis tentang Hannah dan baru kali ini bisa publish. Karena yang ngangkat tokoh ini dalam bahasa Indonesia jarang sekali, padahal di bahasa Inggris banyak banget.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

 **Warning: maybe OOC, uncommon pair, etc.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudi baca, apalagi yang ninggalin review, follow, dan favorite. Ini sekaligus respon dari reviewnya mike redcloud, yah memang nggak berharap banyak secara ini terhitung anti mainstream yah :D jadi kalo ada yang nggak tertarik itu lumrah banget, hihihi. Cuma pingin menuangkan ide di pikiran aja, juga berusaha bikin cerita yang beda dikit lah dari cerita-cerita yang sudah ada.**

 **Untuk Airena Lily Fadilah, makasih banget sudah suka, jadi terharu :'D makasih ya semangatnya :D**

 **at inn ita: iya mungkin ini termasuk crack pair ya. Sebenarnya aku ada crack pair lain, tapi belum ada niatan buat nge-publish sih.**

 **Untuk chapter ini pendek aja sih... Happy reading :P**

* * *

Harry sibuk mengobrak abrik seluruh rumahnya, berusaha mencari uang Muggle yang tersisa. Usahanya sia-sia. Ia punya beberapa keping galleon, tapi itu juga sia-sia. Ia tak mungkin ke London hanya untuk menukar uang di Gringotts, lalu kembali lagi ke Surrey. Ia sudah kelaparan dan yakin tidak akan mampu ber-Apparate.

Harry jarang punya uang Muggle, maka ia heran kalau sampai ia menemukan uang Muggle di kamarnya. Mengelus perutnya, Harry memandang ke luar jendela, berharap menemukan pencerahan.

Bel pintu berbunyi dan Harry terlonjak di tempatnya. Seketika ia tahu pencerahan sudah datang. Siapa pula yang mau mengunjungi Harry kecuali satu orang? Dugaannya terbukti ketika seorang wanita tua berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hai, Harry, Nak! Kau sudah makan?"

Tanpa bisa dikendalikan wajah Harry mulai memerah. Ia hanya berharap Mrs Figg tidak melihat lalu menertawakannya seperti tadi.

"Ayo ke rumahku. Aku dan Hannah masak banyak."

"Dia masih di sini?"

"Ya," kata Mrs Figg, langsung menyeret Harry. Di sepanjang jalan Mrs Figg tak hentinya mengajak Harry ngobrol, yang cuma dijawab seadanya. Ia masih terlalu malu menghadapi wanita dan gadis itu.

Ketika mereka hampir sampai, Harry bisa melihat Hannah yang mengintip dari jendela. Begitu melihat Harry, Hannah langsung menghilang ke dalam.

Wajah Harry memerah lagi ketika ia sudah masuk rumah Mrs Figg. Di dalam hangat sekali, dan bau makanan membuat hidungnya mengendus-endus. Ia jadi tambah merah ketika Hannah Abbott duduk di meja makan, berusaha keras mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sudah siap semua kan makanannya?" tanya Mrs Figg. Hannah mengangguk. Harry mengekor Mrs Figg untuk cuci tangan, kemudian bergabung di meja makan.

Mrs Figg memaksa Harry memakan banyak-banyak makanan di meja. Untuk sesaat ada pengalih perhatian dari suasana kikuk itu. Harry senang karena selain Mrs Weasley, Mrs Figg satu-satunya wanita yang memaksa ia makan banyak.

Tapi perut Harry tidak sebegitu karetnya hingga ia bisa menelan semua makanan yang disodorkan. Pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan duduk menunggu semua makanannya turun hingga ia sudah perlu minum air.

"Jadi," kata Mrs Figg, "kalian seangkatan, ya?"

Harry dan Hannah otomatis saling berpandangan, namun Harry yang menjawab, "Ya."

"Apa kalian akrab?"

"Yah," kata Harry, "cukup akrab. Kami bergabung di Laskar Dumbledore."

Mrs Figg meneguk minumannya. Hannah mengikutinya. Harry juga mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana kabar keluarga Weasley?"

"Mereka semua sedang berduka," kata Harry, yang jadi sedih. "Fred dan Ginny, dua anak sekaligus..."

Mrs Figg mengelus pundak Harry. "Aku tahu Mrs Weasley sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya."

"Bellatrix Lestrange memang—" Harry tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Tangannya mengepal. "Setelah merusak kehidupan Neville, ia juga merusak kehidupan keluarga Weasley."

Kini Mrs Figg menepuk-nepuk pundak Harry. "Jalan-jalanlah, Harry. Tenangkan dirimu di luar. Ajak Hannah."

Bahkan Harry melupakan rasa malunya. Ia melihat Hannah juga sama. Gadis itu menampakkan ekspresi simpati. Ia berdiri lalu tanpa berkata-kata, Harry mengikutinya.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Harry membawa mereka kemanapun kakinya melangkah. Ke tempat ia bertemu Bus Ksatria dan Sirius (sebagai anjing) pertama kali, ke tempat dimana ia dan Dudley bertemu Dementor, hingga ke toko es krim tempat Harry dulu sangat ingin beli es krim tapi tidak mampu membelinya.

"Mau es krim?" tawar Hannah, bicara untuk pertama kalinya.

Bahkan Harry tak menanyakan apakah Hannah punya uang Muggle. Ia juga minta Hannah saja yang memilihkan es krim.

Mereka keluar beberapa menit kemudian, masing-masing membawa es krim _cone_. Hannah dengan es krim rasa stroberi dan Harry rasa jeruk.

"Albus Dumbledore," gumam Harry, menerawang.

"Maaf?"

Sambil duduk di bangku dekat halte bis, Harry berkata, "Albus. Aku ingin menamai putraku nanti Albus."

"Kenapa?"

"Dumbledore suka segala macam jeruk."

"Hm?" gumam Hannah, tersenyum. "Kau ingin menamai putramu karena kepala sekolah kita itu suka jeruk?"

"Tidak." Harry menggeleng, dan pandangannya jadi lebih fokus. "Dia orang bijaksana. Kuharap putraku seperti itu juga. Tapi—"

"Apa?"

"Tapi aku harus menamai putraku James juga. Nama ayahku."

Hannah mengangkat bahu, wajahnya tersenyum heran. "Yah... bagaimana kalau kau menamainya James Albus Potter? Atau Albus James Potter? Kau tidak bisa memastikan bakal punya dua anak laki-laki, kan?"

"Benar. Terima kasih." Harry tersenyum dan Hannah lega melihatnya. Mereka diam lagi dan sibuk menjilati es krim masing-masing. Kira-kira setelah esnya habis separuh, Harry bersuara, "Err—maaf yang tadi sore."

Bahkan es krim yang dingin tak mampu mencegah rona merah timbul di pipi mereka berdua. "Tidak. Aku yang salah," kata Hannah ragu.

"Aku yang salah," kata Harry. "Seharusnya aku tak pantas begitu. Bahkan seandainya kau itu Hermione, itu tetap tidak pantas."

Hannah menjilat es krimnya lagi, gugup.

"Kenapa kau ada di rumah Mrs Figg?" tanya Harry, lega. Sudah dari awal ia ingin tahu jawabannya, tapi ia terlalu malu untuk bertanya pada Mrs Figg, apalagi Hannah.

"Mrs Figg kerabatku," jawab Hannah.

"Oh," balas Harry pendek. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Mrs Figg punya kerabat penyihir—memang ia Squib, tapi setidaknya ia bisa cerita pada Harry, kan, kalau ia punya kerabat seusia Harry? Tapi tak ada waktu untuk itu. Harry baru tahu Mrs Figg ada hubungannya dengan penyihir sebelum ia masuk kelas lima. Sepertinya wanita tua itu memang sengaja menutupi identitasnya.

"Kau punya uang Muggle?" Harry berbasa-basi.

"Tentu punya."

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia payah sekali jika berhubungan dengan perempuan. Seharusnya tidak sepayah ini, jika saja yang tadi sore tidak terjadi. Harry bisa bicara normal, jika sebagai teman...

Tapi gadis itu kan temannya...

Maka ketika es krim mereka sudah habis, Harry mengajak Hannah jalan-jalan lagi. Mereka tidak membicarakan apapun terkait Hogwarts atau perang. Omongan mereka sangat 'normal', seperti tentang keluarga masing-masing, apakah mereka pernah sekolah di sekolah Muggle, tempat-tempat Muggle apa saja yang pernah mereka kunjungi...

Hannah lalu mengaku kalau uang Muggle-nya tadi diberi Mrs Figg.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau kelihatan tidak canggung sama sekali," ujar Harry, "berhubungan dengan para Muggle itu!"

Lalu selain es krim di kedai tadi, ada sesuatu lain yang pernah diimpikan Harry. Karena itu mereka kini berada di depan gedung luas berlantai satu.

"Jadi," kata Hannah, "ini yang dinamakan bioskop? Tempat nonton... apa?"

"Film," jawab Harry. "Tapi aku tidak punya uang dan kau juga tidak punya uang."

"Aku punya uang Muggle, kok," kata Hannah, tanpa menatap Harry. Wajahnya takjub mengamati gedung-gedung di sekitarnya.

"Katanya sudah habis?"

"Uang yang diberi Mrs Figg yang sudah habis. Katanya, 'Nanti ajak Harry jalan-jalan, ya!'"

Harry melebarkan matanya. "Jadi Mrs Figg sudah merencanakan?"

Hannah tampak tersipu malu, tapi Harry tertawa, membuatnya tertawa juga. "Yah, katanya kasihan Harry. Harry harus menenangkan diri. Es krim itu traktiran darinya. Kalau nonton film, gantian aku yang traktir."

Mereka masuk ke gedung bioskop, melihat-lihat poster film. Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya bagi Harry masuk bioskop. Ia merasa canggung juga. Tapi karena banyak yang melihat-lihat poster film, Harry ikutan saja. Setelah mencocokkan jadwal, ternyata film yang akan diputar pilihannya ada empat.

"Ini saja!" kata Hannah tertarik. "Ini, film tentang penyihir!"

"Hannah," bisik Harry, "kita ini _penyihir_."

"Aku pingin tahu seperti apa kita di mata mereka."

Alis Harry naik satu, tapi kemudian ia mengiyakan. "Boleh. Ini kau yang traktir, kan? Aku ikut bosnya saja."

Mereka menuju ke meja kasir, memesan tiket. Hannah tampak terpana dengan komputer yang dipakai si kasir. Ia berbisik, "Harry, apa itu?"

Si kasir mendengarnya, menggeleng heran lalu tersenyum simpul. "Itu komputer," kata Harry cepat. Ia menyenggol Hannah, menyuruhnya diam saja.

Dua jam kemudian dua remaja itu keluar bioskop dengan puas. Harry akhirnya bisa nonton film di bioskop, sementara Hannah terlalu takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya di dalam.

"Para pemain film itu... mereka benar-benar tidak ada di belakang layar?" tanya Hannah. Harry menggeleng. "Bagaimana bisa!"

"Karena akting mereka direkam kamera. Kamera menghasilkan video. Dari satu video bisa disebarkan ke banyak tempat. Itu kenapa satu film bisa diputar di banyak tempat," Harry bicara pelan-pelan agar lawan bicaranya paham.

"Oooo... pantas saja. Aku tadi berpikir para pemainnya berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Memangnya mereka tidak capek, apa? Dari bioskop di Surrey lari ke London lalu ke Edinburgh."

Harry tertawa. Mereka hampir sama. Bedanya kalau Hannah takjub dengan dunia Muggle, Harry takjub dengan dunia sihir.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka cerita-cerita lagi. Tanpa menyinggung sesuatu yang menyedihkan yang baru terjadi. Hannah tak cerita soal ibunya yang meninggal setahun lalu. Harry juga tak cerita soal kehilangan Fred dan Ginny. Juga tak ada yang cerita soal Lavender Brown dan Colin Creevey. Semuanya normal. Untuk pertama kalinya Harry merasa seperti remaja normal di dunia Muggle, sesuatu yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Herannya, justru seorang penyihir yang membuatnya seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

 **bersambung**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter punya J.K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.**

 **Warning: maybe OOC, uncommon pair, etc.**

 **Bales review dari ZombieEva: Cara buatnya gimana? Jawabnya: Cara buatnya ya... tinggal diketik aja! :D**

 **.**

Mrs Weasley mengkhawatirkannya, apakah keluarga Dursley sudah kembali atau belum. Ia juga khawatir apa Harry cukup makan dan bagaimana bisa dia dapat makan. Harry terharu ibu sahabatnya itu masih sempat memikirkannya disaat Mrs Weasley sendiri baru kehilangan dua anak. Makanya Harry heran kalau suatu hari Mrs Weasley ada di depan pintu rumah Dursley. Ada George yang menemaninya, sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk pintu sampai akhirnya Harry membukakan pintu.

"George, ada bel kalau kau mau lebih praktis."

"Bel?"

"Ini," kata Harry, menekan tombol di dekat pintu dan terdengar suara bergema di dalam rumah. Mrs Weasley dan George tampak terkesan. Sebagai keluarga 'pecinta' Muggle, rasanya agak aneh jika mereka tak tahu. Entahlah, mungkin mereka hanya lupa karena kejadian belakangan ini.

"Kabarmu baik, Harry?" kata Mrs Weasley, memegang lembut lengannya.

"Baik. Mrs Figg mengurusku."

"Ah wanita itu... Syukurlah. Dia sudah ada di sini sejak kau tinggal di sini."

Harry tak bisa membawa kedua Weasley ke ruang tamu karena tidak ada sofa, jadi ia membawa mereka ke kamarnya. Ia duduk di kursi dan mempersilakan kedua tamunya duduk di kasur.

Harry memerhatikan dengan seksama kedua orang di depannya. Mrs Weasley kelihatan lelah. Ia tampak berusaha menyembunyikan emosi di balik wajah ramahnya. Sementara George tampak tak sejenaka biasanya. Biasanya hanya dengan melihat wajahnya Harry bisa tertawa—jika tidak sebal. Tapi ini tidak. George yang jenaka sudah tak tampak sama sekali. Alih-alih Harry melihat George yang tampak makin serius.

"Kamarmu tak banyak berubah, Harry," kata George, mengamati ruangan.

"Oh, yeah," jawab Harry.

"Harry, Nak," kata Mrs Weasley. "Kau senang di sini?"

Harry mengangguk. Kalau sebelumnya ia tak betah, kali ini tidak.

"Tapi kau harus segera kembali ke dunia sihir," lanjut Mrs Weasley. "Kami memerlukanmu."

Mrs Weasley mengerling pada George. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jubahnya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Harry. "Semua surat dari Kementerian dikirim ke The Burrow. Mereka kira kau ada di rumah kami."

"Para Orde tidak memberitahu?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Orde ingin kau istirahat, kan?" Harry menerima segepok surat dari George. Sebelum membacanya, George berkata lagi, "Banyak undangan sidang. Kau harus memberi kesaksian untuk pengadilan para Pelahap Maut, termasuk keluarga Malfoy."

Mereka kemudian ngobrol cukup lama. Harry cerita tentang Mrs Figg dan Hannah, tapi tak ada satupun mereka yang bicara tentang Fred dan Ginny. Sepertinya itu memang aturan tidak tertulis: jangan membicarakan keluargamu yang sudah meninggal. Harry pun begitu. Ia tak gampang menceritakan perasaannya tentang orangtuanya.

.

XxX

"Ber-Apparate?" tanya Hannah.

"Ya, ber-Apparate. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Harry balik, heran. "Aku pikir kau pergi ke sini dengan itu."

"Ya... tapi jujur saja, rasanya masih kurang nyaman kalau ber-Apparate. Kau kan sudah biasa ber-Apparate waktu ada di pelarian."

"Kalian kebanyakan ngobrol," sela Mrs Figg. "Masih untung kalian bisa ber-Apparate, tidak sepertiku."

Kedua remaja di depan Mrs Figg itu nyengir. Harry menawarkan lengannya. Malu-malu, Hannah menerimanya. Sempat ia menoleh ke Mrs Figg, yang kemudian tersenyum. Hannah hanya berharap wajahnya tidak merah lagi.

.

XxX

Ron Weasley lagi-lagi memandangi Hannah ketika gadis itu tiba di Kementerian bersama Harry. Tapi setelah melihat sahabat masing-masing, mereka langsung memisahkan diri. Sebelum berjalan ke arah Ernie, Justin, dan Susan, Hannah sempat mendengar Ron berkata pada Harry, "Kau berangkat bareng dia?"

Sidang hari pertama mendengarkan kesaksian anggota Laskar Dumbledore tentang pergerakan mereka selama ini. Dari pertama kali dibentuk ketika Umbridge mengajar di Hogwarts sampai waktu perang di Hogwarts kemarin. Yang banyak berbicara tentu trio Gryffindor ditambah Neville Longbottom dan Luna Lovegood yang banyak memberi informasi tentang Hogwarts selama trio itu melanglang buana.

"Neville Longbottom, kau menjadi pemimpin LD waktu itu, dibantu Luna Lovegood dan Ginevra Weasley, yang sayangnya sekarang sudah tiada?"

"Ya, Pak," terdengar suara Neville yang bergetar. Hannah melihat pemuda itu berusaha keras agar tidak menangis. Hal yang sama juga terlihat pada Ron Weasley. Sementara Harry Potter tampak lebih kuat, dan Hannah bersyukur untuk itu.

Selepas sidang Hannah tidak kembali ke rumah Mrs Figg. Ia kembali lagi ke rumah keluarganya. Ia disambut ayahnya, Dylan, dan kakak laki-lakinya, Alan. Rumah keluarga Abbott dan lingkungan sekitarnya tidak kena dampak perang, tapi mereka bertiga tidak diam saja. Dylan dan Alan yang alumni Hogwarts ikut merenovasi sekolah. Hannah juga. Tapi itu sebelum ia pergi menginap ke rumah Mrs Figg.

"Bagaimana dengan si Potter? Sukses?" tanya Alan.

"Bagaimana dengan Annie? Sudah berapa persen?"

"Ditanya kok balik nanya," kata Alan, mengacak rambut pirang adiknya. "Sudah delapan puluh persen, tapi kami tidak akan menikah dekat ini. Suasana masih kacau."

"Aku apalagi."

"Kau serius sama si Potter?" Alan membelalakkan matanya. "Kukira itu cuma cinta monyet."

Wajah Hannah jadi merah lagi. "Bukan itu maksudku. Dan, tidak. Ini bukan cinta monyet."

"Yakin sekali kau, Nak," ayahnya ikutan nimbrung. "Ayah bisa bedakan mana cinta orang dewasa dan cinta monyet."

"Ya. Dari usia orangnya, kan?" kata Hannah.

Ayahnya menggeleng, dan kakaknya menyahut lagi. "Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana kau sama si Potter?"

"Berhenti memanggilnya 'si Potter'. Namanya Harry."

"Potter juga namanya, kan?"

Hannah memutar matanya, tapi sejenak kemudian ia tersenyum. "Harry tidak bisa masak dan tidak ada makanan di rumahnya. Setiap makan dia selalu datang ke rumah Bella."

"Nah, itu memuaskan, bukan?" sahut kakaknya. "Lalu apalagi?"

Hannah cerita semuanya. Dia dan Harry sudah pergi jalan-jalan berdua tiga kali. Dari main ayunan di taman perumahan, mengulang pelajaran sekolah bersama, sampai mencoba naik bus Muggle yang normal. Ia bahkan cerita tentang bioskop, film, komputer, sampai sepeda motor. Tapi tentu ia tidak cerita tentang insiden di depan kamar mandi itu.

.

XxX

Rasanya Diagon Alley tak pernah seramai ini. Hogwarts pun sudah dipastikan tetap menerima murid-murid baru, yang berarti jumlah murid Hogwarts jadi lebih banyak.

Sebagian besar murid seangkatan Neville mengulang tahun terakhir mereka. Tapi sayangnya, Harry Potter tak kembali ke Hogwarts. Itu informasi dari Neville.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sudah menghabiskan waktu di rumah Arabella, tapi Harry malah tak kembali ke sekolah!"

Tanpa diketahui banyak orang, ternyata pemuda itu yang menyuplai Hannah informasi tentang Harry. Ini tidak sulit. Hannah dan Neville teman baik karena kelas Herbologi yang sama-sama mereka kuasai, dan Neville teman baik Harry karena mereka tidur satu kamar selama enam tahun.

Neville tahu alamat Harry dari Ron. Hannah tahu kalau rumah Mrs Figg ternyata dekat dengan rumah Harry. Dan kebetulan pula, Neville tahu dari Ron kalau waktu itu Harry ingin kembali ke rumahnya untuk beberapa hari.

Hannah bersandar di kursi kedai es krim Florean Fortescue, melipat lengannya. Neville di depannya menyendok es krim rasa melon.

"Terus kau tidak mau kembali lagi ke Hogwarts, begitu?" tanya Neville, ikut-ikutan bersandar juga.

"Aku capek sekolah. Kita semua kembali ke sekolah. Kau mengulang tahun ketujuh dan aku mengulang tahun keenam! Membosankan sekali harus duduk di kelas enam sampai tiga kali."

Neville tertawa, tapi ia setuju dengan Hannah. "Aku juga malas. Tapi kata McGonagall sebaiknya kita mengulang. Hogwarts dibawah kekuasaan Voldemort kemarin kurikulumnya banyak yang diganti."

Hannah mengangguk-angguk, menyendok es krimnya lagi. "Setidaknya tidak ada hukuman mengerikan dan pelajaran tentang Muggle yang tidak manusiawi itu," katanya. "Mungkin aku paham kenapa Harry tidak sekolah lagi... tapi Ron Weasley? Kurasa dia tidak cukup kalau tidak lulus sekolah."

"Tapi mereka pahlawan dunia sihir!"

"Tapi Hermione Granger masih mau sekolah."

"Itu beda. Kau tidak bisa menyamakan Hermione dengan Ron."

Mereka tertawa lagi, tapi tidak berani keras-keras. Mereka baru saja membicarakan tentang dua orang yang bagai bumi dan langit itu.

"Tapi," kata Neville, "kalau masih mau tahu caranya _survive_ dengan Harry, dekati saja Hermione. Dia dan Ron juga akan berhubungan jarak jauh. Hermione juga pasti tahu banyak tentang Harry."

"Apa?" pekik Hannah. Ia terkejut dengan dua hal sekaligus. Hermione dengan Ron? Tapi tidak begitu juga, sih. Mereka sudah lama kenal dekat dan yang seperti itu tidak mengejutkan.

Dan yang kedua, kata-kata Neville sebelumnya, ' _survive_ dengan Harry'... Memikirkannya wajahnya jadi memanas.

"Oh," kata Neville, nyengir.

"Apa menurutmu," kata Hannah menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan warna merah di wajahnya, "aku harus jadi sahabatnya dulu?"

"Emm," kata Neville sambil memegang dagunya, "boleh saja. Tapi cinta tidak harus selalu diawali dengan persahabatan."

"Tapi Hermione dan Ron?"

"Tapi kau dan Ernie? Atau Justin?" Neville bertanya balik.

Hannah mengangguk pelan, paham maksud Neville. Ia merasa tak ada cara lain. Jika saja Harry memilih untuk terus tinggal di Privet Drive, tak mungkin juga Hannah tinggal di rumah Mrs Figg terus, kan? Ia kan harus sekolah. Lalu harus bagaimana? Akan lebih baik kalau Harry ikut melanjutkan sekolah juga, tapi kata Neville keputusan Harry itu sudah final.

.

XxX

Harry sengaja tak mengantar Hermione ke Peron 9 ¾. Ia yakin disana sudah cukup ramai dengan tambahan murid kelas satu yang sekarang jadi dua kali lipat. Belum lagi dengan pamor Hermione yang kini jadi seterkenal Harry.

"Bagaimana, Dad?" tanya Ron ketika ayahnya sudah datang dari King's Cross.

"Suasana gaduh. Hermione benar-benar terkenal. Untung saja kalian tidak ada. Tapi—" kata Mr Weasley. "Sebenarnya aku tetap berharap kalian berdua mau lanjut sekolah."

Harry dan Ron kompak menggeleng.

"Mana ibumu?" tanya Mr Weasley.

"Sedang di halaman belakang, mungkin."

Setelah Mr Weasley menyusul ke belakang, Harry izin pergi ke kamar Ron di atas. Sejak selesai menghadiri berbagai sidang, Harry menghabiskan waktu di The Burrow. Dan yang membuatnya merasa aneh, ia sebaiknya kembali ke Privet Drive. Dan ternyata beberapa hari lalu Hestia Jones, anggota Orde, bilang kalau keluarga Dursley akan kembali.

 _"Mereka tampak lebih baik!" kata Hestia ceria. "Kurasa mereka akan bersikap lebih baik padamu. Kau harus pulang!"_

 _"Kau yakin?"_

 _"Yaa... mereka tidak tanya apa kau akan kembali, tapi mereka sudah lebih sopan."_

Ya, memang kenapa kalau Harry akan kembali? Ia akan mencobanya. Apalagi ketika membaca ulang surat Bibi Petunia pada Dumbledore, Harry sudah tahu maksudnya. Ia menghubungkan itu dengan kenangan Snape yang ia lihat. Mungkin bibinya itu hanya iri... Bagaimana kakak adik yang awalnya sangat dekat bisa tercerai karena perbedaan dan perlakuan kurang adil dari orangtua mereka. Harry bahkan merasa agak kesal dengan kakek dan neneknya itu. Sosok kakek dan nenek yang tak pernah dikenalnya.

Tapi emang kenapa kalau Harry akan kembali? Toh ia tidak akan tinggal terlalu lama, karena pelatihan Auror akan segera dimulai.

.

XxX

Ini akan jadi keempat kalinya Hannah jadi Prefek disaat ia masih kelas enam. Ketika ia kelas tujuh nanti, akan jadi kelima kalinya. Mungkin ini akan jadi rekor jabatan Prefek terlama. Tapi Hannah tidak akan bangga karena itu. Ia bukan Hermione Granger yang akan berbangga hati menjadi Prefek selama mungkin. Tapi mungkin ia baru merasa bangga setelah mendapatkan Harry Potter.

Hannah melipat tangan mendengar penjelasan Ketua Murid. Ia bosan. Ia melirik tidak berminat pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Bukan karena tidak suka, tapi pemuda yang seharusnya jadi juniornya itu sejak tahun lalu jadi partner Prefek setingkatnya. Tahun lalu dan tahun ini posisi 'normal'nya diberikan pada Megan Jones karena posisi Prefek kelas tujuh Hufflepuff kosong. Ernie menjadi jadi Ketua Murid bersama Padma Patil hingga sekarang.

Sedang Hermione tidak lagi menjadi Prefek sejak ia meninggalkan Hogwarts tahun lalu. Posisinya dan Ron diberikan pada Dean Thomas dan Parvati Patil.

Hannah jadi teringat lagi dengan Ron Weasley. Bagaimana ya perasaan Hermione sekarang setelah berpisah dengan Ron? Tadi Hannah sempat mencuri kesempatan mencari Harry di stasiun. Kalau memang dia tidak pergi ke Hogwarts, setidaknya ia akan mengantar Hermione. Tapi sedikit banyak Hannah sudah mengenal Harry. Pemuda itu bukan tipe orang yang suka menerima banyak perhatian. Itu membuatnya risih. Jadi kemungkinan Harry tidak akan ke stasiun. Lagipula ia juga tak akan ke Hogwarts.

Setelah Ernie dan Padma membubarkan para Prefek, mereka bergerak masing-masing ke tempat yang berbeda untuk patroli. Hannah pergi bersama Louis rekan setingkatnya itu.

"Hmmm... Hogwarts Express kelihatan tambah penuh saja," kata Hannah pada Louis. "Apa aku kelihatan tua untuk ukuran murid kelas enam?"

"Tidak. Kau tampak cantik seperti biasanya," kata Louis terkesan. Hannah menghela napas. _Tak ada hubungannya_. Duh, apa ia satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah menarik hati si kutu buku itu?

Mereka menyusuri lorong yang penuh dengan suara murid-murid. Mereka melewati Draco Malfoy yang bertugas bersama Megan Jones. Pemuda itu tampak tak sesombong biasanya. Sudah cukup lama dia seperti itu, waktu mereka sama-sama kelas enam. Tapi kali ini ia terlihat... ya begitulah. Keluarganya mengalami rasa malu yang begitu besar. Ernie benar memasangkannya dengan Megan yang bisa lebih tegas menyita barang-barang aneh dari seorang murid.

Hannah dan Louis menemukan Hermione yang sedang kewalahan menerima tamu tak diundang yang masuk kompartemennya. Dua murid junior yang ikut duduk disana terlihat tak berdaya, ditimbun murid-murid yang mengerubungi Hermione dan dua orang lainnya yang ternyata Luna Lovegood dan Neville.

"Hei!" tegur Hannah. "Ada apa ini?"

"Hannah!" teriak Neville.

Hannah dan Louis menyibak kerumunan murid-murid itu, menyuruh mereka minggir.

"Kalian tidak bisa seperti ini," kata Hannah. "Mereka nanti tak nyaman kalau kalian ganggu terus."

Beberapa orang terlihat tidak suka, namun tak bisa berbuat banyak ketika melihat lencana Prefek di jubah Hannah dan Louis. Satu per satu mereka meninggalkan kompartemen Hermione.

"Terima kasih," kata Hermione. "Tapi aku tidak yakin mereka—atau yang lain—tidak kembali ke sini lagi."

"Aku bisa kesini nanti setelah patroli. Tampaknya harus ada paling tidak satu Prefek di sini."

Hermione tampak berterima kasih lagi, tapi wajahnya jadi agak sedih. Ketika Hermione memandang lencana Prefek Hannah dan Louis bergantian, Hannah tahu sebabnya. Apalagi seharusnya di tahun ketujuhnya Hermione bisa menjadi Ketua Murid. Tentu itu jadi salah satu keinginannya selama ini.

Setelah patroli Hannah menepati perkataannya. Ia masuk ke kompartemen Hermione, duduk satu bangku dengan Luna dan seorang anak Ravenclaw kelas enam.

"Hai, Mary," sapa Hannah. Ia jadi agak aneh, baru ingat kalau Mary yang disapanya ini teman sekelasnya sendiri. Luna juga.

"Hai, Hannah. Mengulang tahun keenam, eh?"

"Tentu. Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" kata Hannah muram. "Aku amat bosan. Kalau bisa aku ingin sudah lulus dari Hogwarts saja. Atau tidak melanjutkan sekolah nampaknya asyik."

Mata Hannah menatap satu per satu teman kompartemennya, bahkan satu gadis lain yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Ia mengira mungkin gadis itu adik Mary karena terlihat mirip.

"Tidak melanjutkan sekolah?" sahut Neville. "Tidak kedengaran seperti dirimu. Bukannya menurutmu sekolah itu penting?"

"Tidak begitu kalau sudah punya bekal cukup. Jadi," ujar Hannah, "kenapa kau mau kembali ke sekolah, Hermione?"

Hermione menjelaskan panjang lebar, alpha kali beta dibagi seratus kuadrat lalu di akar. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyinggung Harry ataupun Ron.

"Kalau kau tidak sekolah," kata Luna, mata menonjolnya menyembul dari balik buku yang dibacanya, "berarti kau sama saja dengan Harry dan Ron."

"Nah, itu," kata Hannah tiba-tiba ceria. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Memangnya kenapa mereka tidak melanjutkan sekolah?" tanya Hannah pada Hermione. Ia sengaja menunggu ada orang yang menyebut Harry.

"Katanya dia sudah bosan. Dia sudah ingin langsung berkarir. Sebentar lagi dia akan mulai pelatihan Auror."

Hannah tersenyum terkesan. Segera saja murid-murid sekompartemen itu mengobrol seru. Tanya-tanya tentang Harry—atau kadang-kadang Ron. Juga cerita tentang petualangan mereka bertiga sebelum ini.

Ketika langit sudah gelap, Draco Malfoy berjalan melewati kompartemen Hannah bersama Pansy Parkinson. Mereka menatap Hannah sejenak, kemudian pergi.

"Aku harus pergi," ujar Hannah. "Mengawasi murid-murid turun dari kereta."

"Draco Malfoy jadi aneh," kata Neville.

"Bukannya dia memang aneh?" gumam Luna, membuat yang lain nyengir.

"Dia jadi diam sekali setelah perang," kata Hermione. "Baguslah, aku lebih suka dia yang itu. Tapi kenapa dia masih jadi Prefek?" Hermione tiba-tiba terdengar tak terima.

"Parkinson itu juga," sahut Neville.

"Itu masih jadi misteri tak terpecahkan sampai sekarang," kata Hannah nyengir. "Sudah, ya. Sampai jumpa di sekolah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter punya J.K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.**

 **Warning: maybe OOC, uncommon pair, etc.**

 **.**

Kata Kingsley Shacklebolt, ia sudah memindahkan keluarga Dursley kembali ke rumah mereka di Privet Drive Nomor Empat, dan disinilah Harry berada sekarang. Ia berdiri di depan rumah yang ditinggalinya sejak berumur setahun itu dengan campuran antara bimbang dan mantap. Bimbang karena ia tidak begitu yakin keluarga Dursley akan menyambutnya dengan hangat, dan mantap untuk memberitahukan pada keluarga Dursley bahwa ia baik-baik saja, bahwa ia selamat dari dahsyatnya perang di Hogwarts. Setidaknya kemantapannya dipengaruhi oleh kejadian sebelum ia meninggalkan rumah ini. Sepupunya, Dudley, mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda kalau sebenarnya ia tidak membenci Harry. Lagipula, Harry merasa bahwa sudah sepantasnya ia pulang ke rumah Dursley walau hanya sebentar.

Suasana di luar rumah terlihat sepi, walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Harry mencoba menekan bel beberapa kali, namun tak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia lalu membuka pintu rumah keluarga Dursley yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

"Bibi Petunia?" panggil Harry. "Paman Vernon? Dudley?"

Suasana dalam rumah terlihat lebih sepi daripada di luar, namun keadaannya tetap bersih, bahkan lebih bersih dari kunjungannya yang terakhir. Rumahnya sudah terisi kembali oleh perabotan, bahkan ada yang dipindah posisinya dari sebelumnya. Harry yakin bahwa penghuni rumah ini sudah kembali, sebab jika belum, rumahnya tidak akan sebersih ini karena Bibi Petunia sangat peduli kebersihan. Perabotan juga pasti tidak bakalan ada.

Harry mencoba mencari ketiga orang itu di seluruh ruangan yang ada di lantai satu, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tak mungkin tak ada orang di rumah, sementara pintu tidak terkunci. Bibi Petunia tidak akan mengharapkan itu terjadi. Harry mengambil tindakan kalau ia harus menuju ke lantai atas.

Ruangan yang langsung ditengoknya ketika berada di lantai dua adalah kamarnya. Ketika dibukanya pintu kamar, ia langsung melihat sosok Bibi Petunia sedang membungkuk di depan susunan kotak laci, memunggunginya.

"Bibi Petunia?" panggil Harry.

Bibi Petunia tidak menoleh. Ia sedang berlutut sambil mengusap-usap sesuatu. "Bibi Petunia?"

Mungkin Bibi Petunia masih bersikap sama seperti dulu, tak acuh kepadanya. Harry memutuskan untuk memandangi kamarnya yang juga tampak lebih bersih dari beberapa hari yang lalu, walau barang-barang yang ia tinggalkan disana masih ada. Sebagian besar tak berubah posisinya. Pena-bulu rusak di dalam tempat pensil di atas meja, bendera Gryffindor di tembok, dan… sebuah foto?

Foto dua gadis kecil yang tersenyum senang terpajang di tembok, tepat di sebelah bendera Gryffindor. Foto yang tidak pernah dipajangnya. Bahkan ia belum pernah melihat foto itu. Seorang diantara gadis kecil itu berambut hitam dan berperawakan kurus, dan seorang lagi berambut merah gelap. Sepertinya Harry mengenal mereka…

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang," ucap Bibi Petunia mengagetkan Harry. "Kau anak baik."

"Bibi Petunia?" kata Harry.

Bibi Petunia menoleh, sekarang menatap Harry. "Instingku benar, kau pasti kesini."

Yang tidak dimengerti Harry, Bibi Petunia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan lagak sebal kepadanya. Yang terlihat hanyalah ekspresi Bibi Petunia yang tidak pernah ditujukan pada Harry sebelumnya. Ekspresi yang memancarkan kelembutan dan… penyesalan.

"Bibi Petunia?" kata Harry lagi sambil mendekati bibinya.

"Ya. Ini aku, Bibi Petunia-mu."

Setelah didekati, Harry bisa melihat bahwa Bibi Petunia seperti baru menangis. Ia sedang memangku sebuah album foto yang didapat Harry dari Hagrid ketika liburan musim panas setelah ia menempuh tahun pertamanya (Harry meninggalkannya di kamar terakhir kali ia kemari). Halaman yang terbuka tepat menunjukkan foto dimana Lily, James, dan bayi Harry sedang melambai ke arah kamera. Halaman itu agak basah dan ada bekas tetesan air yang sepertinya sudah sering menetes di situ. Tetesan air mata, simpul Harry, ketika ia melihat Bibi Petunia mengusap tetes air matanya yang terakhir.

.

XxX

Sepanjang siang itu, Harry menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi bibinya. Ia setia menyodorkan tisu atau bahkan mengusapkan jari-jarinya sendiri pada wajah Bibi Petunia yang berkali-kali basah oleh air mata. Bibi Petunia sebenarnya sudah menjadi lunak sejak perpisahan mereka sebelum Harry berangkat memulai petualangannya. Rasa itu memuncak ketika seseorang yang bernama Severus Snape mengirimi Petunia surat, mengabarkan bahwa Harry akan baik-baik saja. Snape yakin bahwa Petunia akan menjaga Harry dengan baik setelah semuanya berakhir.

"Snape sudah meninggal," kata Harry.

Bibi Petunia tampak terkejut. Ia terlihat merasa bersalah lagi, kemudian berkata, "Dia teman Lily. Pastilah dia orang yang sangat baik. Dia menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu. Dia bilang, akulah orang yang paling bisa diandalkan untuk menjagamu setelah Lily tiada. Tapi… tapi... aku bukanlah orang seperti itu. Aku merasa bersalah pada Lily… benar-benar merasa bersalah," kata Bibi Petunia mulai menangis lagi.

Ya.. Severus Snape memang orang yang baik, pikir Harry.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kalian—kau dan Lily. Aku bahkan berusaha mencari informasi tentang keadaan dunia sihir— _Harry heran Bibi Petunia mengucapkan ini_ —hanya untuk memastikanmu benar-benar aman. Aku mendapat kesan bahwa kau akan menghadapi bahaya besar sebelum kita berpisah waktu itu."

Bibi Petunia bercerita, bahwa ia benar-benar yakin kalau Harry aman setelah orang-orang Kementerian memindahkan kembali keluarga Dursley ke rumah mereka yang lama dan berkata bahwa Harry baik-baik saja dan mungkin akan mengunjungi mereka. Bibi Petunia berkata bahwa setiap hari ia berharap Harry akan mendatanginya. Ia selalu memasakkan makanan yang enak setiap hari. Membersihkan seisi rumah, termasuk kamar Harry, untuk membalas rasa bersalahnya yang sangat besar.

"Lily tak akan memaafkanku kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu," kata Bibi Petunia, kemudian membuang ingus dengan tisu. "Aku kira kau tidak akan mau ke sini lagi."

Hari itu Paman Vernon dan Dudley sedang mengunjungi Bibi Marge. Bibi Petunia tetap tinggal di rumah untuk berjaga kalau-kalau Harry akan pulang.

Bibi Petunia meminta Harry untuk tinggal di rumah Dursley malam itu. Ia menelepon suaminya dan berkata dengan bahagia bahwa Harry telah kembali. Dari ekspresi Bibi Petunia, bisa ditebak bahwa Paman Vernon juga senang Harry kembali.

Setelah menutup telepon, Bibi Petunia berkata, "Pamanmu akan kembali besok pagi bersama Dudley dan Marge. Dudley dan Vernon akan senang bertemu denganmu, sementara Marge, walaupun belum sepenuhnya, sudah mulai mau bertemu denganmu."

"Yeah, itu perubahan yang sangat bagus," kata Harry nyengir.

Bibi Petunia tersenyum. Ia tersenyum sama banyaknya dengan ia menangis hari ini. Malam itu mereka bercerita macam-macam. Tampaknya Bibi Petunia sudah benar-benar pulih dari kealergiannya terhadap dunia sihir. Entah bagaimana prosesnya bisa secepat itu.

Percakapan mereka benar-benar menyenangkan, sehingga membuat Harry menemukan sosok ibu lain selain ibunya sendiri dan Mrs Weasley. Inilah yang Harry harapkan, menerima kasih sayang pengganti ibunya bukan dari orang lain, melainkan dari bibinya sendiri, saudara kandung ibunya. Ia bahkan tidak risih ketika Bibi Petunia memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Menyuapinya makan, menyelimutinya, mematikan lampu kamar, hingga memberinya kecupan selamat tidur. Ia yakin semua orang akan menertawakannya jika mereka tahu. Ia bahkan bisa membayangkan Ron tertawa terbahak-bahak bercampur jijik dan heran melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

Keesokan paginya Bibi Petunia tidak membangunkan Harry yang bangun agak kesiangan. Dengan tergesa-gesa Harry turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu turun ke dapur. Dengan takut-takut ia mengintip bibinya yang sedang memasak.

Bibi Petunia, yang sadar ada orang lain di dekatnya, berkata tanpa membalikkan badannya, "Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Harry terheran-heran sendiri, kemudian ia sadar kalau ia bukan lagi Harry si 'anak yang tidak diinginkan'. Ia lupa kalau bibinya sudah berubah. Ia sudah begitu terbiasa dengan kewaspadaan menghadapi amarah Bibi Petunia yang bisa meledak bahkan hanya dengan melihat wajah Harry.

"Maaf, kukira—"

"Aku yang minta maaf, Harry," kata Bibi Petunia, sekarang menghadap Harry. "Aku selalu membangunkanmu dengan kasar dan memaksamu membantu pekerjaanku di dapur. Tak kusangka kalau itu akan membuatmu begitu ketakutan bahkan sampai hari ini."

Wajah Bibi Petunia terlihat sedih lagi seperti kemarin. "Entah apa yang harus aku perbuat untuk menghilangkan trauma psikismu."

"Tak usah berlebihan, Bi," kata Harry menangkan bibinya. Ya, jujur saja tindakan Harry tadi memang refleks. Ia terbiasa bangun tidur terburu-buru jika kesiangan lalu segera turun ke dapur untuk membantu bibinya. Kalau sampai terlambat, ia bisa mendapat omelan dari tiga orang sekaligus.

"Kau duduk saja," suruh Bibi Petunia. "Sebentar lagi sarapan sudah siap, kok."

Harry duduk dengan kikuk di meja makan. Biasanya di pagi hari Paman Vernon dan Dudley-lah yang duduk berleha-leha menanti sarapan matang. Harry mengambil koran yang tersedia. Koran yang biasanya akan dibaca pamannya.

"Jadi," kata Bibi Petunia menyambung kembali pembicaraan, "akan tinggal dimana kau setelah ini?"

Walau Bibi Petunia menatap penggorengan dan memunggunginya, Harry mendapat kesan kalau bibinya setengah berharap Harry akan kembali lagi ke rumah ini. Rupanya hal ini luput dari perhatian Harry. Pikirannya sudah terlalu lama kacau hingga ia akan tidur dimanapun tempat ia singgah. Sebelum pergi ke Privet Drive, ia sudah tinggal di The Burrow selama berhari-hari. Orang-orang di sana juga tak mengungkit akan tinggal di mana nanti Harry, seakan-akan The Burrow-lah rumah Harry yang seharusnya.

"Err—" jawab Harry kikuk.

"Hanya itu saja? 'Err'? itu jawabanmu?"

"Aku—aku mungkin tinggal di Grimmauld Place, rumah yang diwariskan Sirius padaku," jawab Harry asal. "Atau kembali ke rumah masa kecilku. Aku bisa merenovasinya. Atau aku akan membeli rumah sendiri."

Bibi Petunia mendesah. Harry tak tahu apa artinya itu. Yang tidak diketahuinya, sebenarnya Bibi Petunia sedikit kecewa Harry tidak menyebut rumah Dursley ini sebagai tempat tinggalnya nanti. Dan apa itu 'membeli rumah sendiri'? Harry memang tidak sekaya kelihatannya selama ini. Selain dari uang jajan terbatas yang diberikan keluarga Dursley, Harry tidak punya uang lagi. Setidaknya uang Muggle. Namun Bibi Petunia yakin keluarga Potter punya banyak uang yang diwariskan untuk Harry. Belum lagi warisan dari orang yang bernama _Serious_ itu—kedengarannya seperti itu—kalau tak salah. Ia masih ingat kunjungan Dumbledore ke rumah Dursley dua tahun lalu, memberi kabar bahwa Harry adalah seorang pewaris.

"Kau akan tinggal di dunia _mu_ , kalau begitu?" tanya Bibi Petunia.

"Aku rasa begitu. Dimana lagi aku harus tinggal? Duniaku memang sudah seharusnya di sana."

"Baiklah. Hanya saja," Bibi Petunia berhenti sejenak, tapi sayangnya ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Harry yang masih memegang koran jadi penasaran. Tapi belum sempat Harry bertanya, terdengar suara mobil di luar. Suara mobil yang amat dikenal Harry. Disusul orang-orang yang keluar dari mobil dan langkah-langkah berat mereka memasuki rumah.

"Mana Harry?"

Dudley yang pertama kali masuk dan pertama kali bersuara. Ia terlihat lega sekali ketika melihat Harry dan berniat memeluknya. Harry sudah menahan napas ketika baru disadarinya Dudley tidak segendut dulu. Dudley memang besar, tapi tidak obesitas. Rupanya ia berhasil membentuk badannya jadi lebih ideal.

Dudley tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya memeluk Harry walau terasa sedikit canggung. Paman Vernon memeluknya sekilas tanpa bicara. Sebagai gantinya ia hanya tersenyum. Sementara Bibi Marge hanya memberi senyum tipis. Harry tak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Walau kata Bibi Petunia mereka sudah berubah, tapi mereka pasti masih canggung.

"Si Arabella Figg itu masih disini rupanya," kata Paman Vernon lantang sambil menarik kursinya. "Ketemu dia tadi di jalan belokan."

"Dan apa yang dia katakan, Mum? Apa kau tahu?" ujar Dudley sambil nyengir, kemudian beralih pada Harry. Bibi Petunia tersenyum. Tampaknya ia tahu apa maksud Dudley. Sungguh ikatan ibu dan anak yang kuat.

"Ternyata dia punya kerabat yang sekolah di tempat Harry!" Dudley menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya. "Kukira dia sama dengan _kita_."

Mereka menyambut itu seakan itu bukan kenyataan yang menjijikkan. Harry bersyukur karenanya, tapi kemudian Dudley melanjutkan:

"Katanya sih, namanya Hannah. Cantik, katanya. Rambutnya pirang sepertiku."

Harry nyengir. Perasaannya tiba-tiba jadi tak enak.

"Kau tenar juga, ya, rupanya," sambung Dudley. "Aku pikir teman cewekmu cuma Hermione."

Harry tidak bertanya darimana Dudley bisa tahu soal Hermione. Rasanya ia tidak pernah cerita.

Pagi itu mereka sarapan bersama. Bibi Marge, Paman Vernon, dan Dudley yang sudah sarapan sebelumnya jadi sarapan lagi. Yang baru diketahui Harry adalah, Dudley makan sedikit saja. Harry tahu kalau sebelumnya Dudley sudah sarapan, tapi rasanya Dudley yang sebelumnya tak akan menolak makanan walau sudah cukup kenyang.

Tapi tidak seperti Bibi Petunia, ketiga Dursley yang lain seperti tak ingin membahas kelakuannya pada Harry di masa lalu. Harry senang-senang saja, sebab tak perlu menangis atau memohon-mohon untuk membuat Harry memaafkan mereka. Lagipula mereka tampak ingin memulai semuanya lagi dari awal, jadi Harry dengan otomatis sudah bisa memaafkan mereka tanpa diminta.

Selepas sarapan, Dudley tidak langsung nonton TV atau main _game_ atau pergi ke temannya seperti yang dulu biasa dilakukan. Ia mengajak Harry berjalan di sekitaran Privet Drive.

Apakah dia akan minta maaf? Batin Harry dalam hati, seiring mereka berjalan bersama dalam diam. Pikirannya itu membuatnya ingin tertawa (Dudley minta maaf pada Harry?) sekaligus membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Tapi Dudley tak mengatakan apapun. Setidaknya sampai mereka tiba di taman tempat Harry dulu merenung menjelang tahun kelimanya di Hogwarts. Tempat ia duduk sendirian di ayunan sebelum bertemu Dudley yang akhirnya membawa mereka pada Dementor.

Mereka duduk di ayunan yang sama dengan ayunan tempat Harry duduk dulu. Pandangan Dudley menerawang ke depan. Harry mengira Dudley mungkin 'bernostalgia' dengan kenangan tentang Dementor itu. Tapi setelah beberapa saat begitu, tiba-tiba Dudley merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan sesuatu pada Harry.

"Hm?" Harry heran ketika Dudley memberikannya pin berbentuk huruf 'J'. Warnanya memang sudah banyak yang pudar dan pin itu kelihatan tua, tapi Harry masih bisa melihat warna emasnya.

"Ini punyamu?" tanya Harry. Ia merasa ajaib orang seperti Dudley bisa menyimpan barang hingga begitu lama. "Tapi apa maksudnya huruf 'J' ini?"

"Itu punyamu," jawab Dudley, suaranya berat. Harry lalu mencoba mengingat, tapi gagal. "Aku mencurinya darimu, belasan tahun lalu."

Hebat! Bahkan Dudley masih bisa ingat di samping masih bisa menjaga pin itu.

"Tapi aku nggak ingat apapun," ujar Harry, sedikit merasa bodoh. Tapi memang kenapa pula ia punya pin dengan bentuk huruf J? Ia benar-benar tak ingat.

"Ingat seorang gadis kecil di sekolah dulu? Dia yang memberimu ini," Dudley coba menjelaskan. "Aku melihatnya. Lalu di rumah kuambil itu dari tasmu. Aku bilang kalau Harry punya pacar. Dad dan Mum kelihatan sangat nggak suka."

Lalu kemudian Dudley tertawa. Sementara Harry tidak tahu lucunya dimana karena ia sama sekali tidak ingat.

Kemudian Dudley berdiri. Ia lalu menepuk pundak Harry dan meninggalkannya di taman sendirian. Tapi sebelum Dudley jauh, pemuda itu berkata pada Harry, "Gadis itu aneh sekali. Tak tahu jelasnya gimana, tapi waktu itu aku melihat kalian berdua mirip. Yang kuingat dari dia hanya rambut pirang sebahunya, dikuncir dua. Dan dia tampak—" sejenak Dudley berhenti, "—ketakutan."

Harry memandangi Dudley yang berjalan menjauh tanpa menoleh padanya lagi. Baru kemudian ia memusatkan perhatian pada pin itu.

Siapa, ya? Siapa gadis itu? Dan kenapa ia memberiku ini? Tak ada yang mau repot memberiku sesuatu, pikir Harry. Rambut pirang... aneh... ketakutan... Siapa? Apa anak itu 'korban' kekuatan sihir Harry yang belum terkontrol dulu? Bahkan Harry susah mengingat teman-teman sekolahnya dulu.

J. Huruf J. Harry menggali ingatannya tentang teman perempuannya di sekolah dulu. Siapa yang nama depannya J? Atau nama keluarganya J? Masih tak berhasil. Tapi jika anak itu ketakutan, kenapa dia bisa memberikan pin itu padanya? Bukannya seharusnya anak itu menjauh darinya?

Harry memeriksa kantong celananya. Tak tahu sejak kapan ada uang Muggle di sakunya, tapi Harry lega karenanya. Ia langsung bangkit dan mencari bus yang membawanya ke sekolah dasarnya dulu.

.

XxX

Seingat Harry, terakhir kali ia berada di situ waktu ia lulus sekolah, kira-kira tujuh tahun lalu. Masih ingat jalan dan bus yang bisa membawanya kesana saja sudah cukup menakjubkan baginya.

Sekolah itu tampak sepi dari luar karena para murid sedang belajar di dalam. Harry duduk di taman depan sekolah, mencoba menggali ingatannya. Tapi terlebih dulu ia mengamati sekelilingnya: adakah orang yang kira-kira mengenalinya? Seorang guru barangkali? Setelah dirasa aman, Harry kembali merenung dan mengingat-ingat. Disaat seperti itulah Harry berharap bisa memakai Remembrall punya Neville. Tapi bahkan Remembrall-pun tidak bisa memberitahu apa telah dilupakan.

Harry terus mengingat siapa kira-kira teman sekolah yang dimaksud itu. Seingatnya, ia tak pernah benar-benar punya teman akrab di sekolah ini, apalagi perempuan dan memberinya sebuah pin. Ia benar-benar tak bisa mengingat siapa teman yang dimaksud itu. Yang rasa-rasanya aneh di sekolah ini hanyalah dirinya.

Jadi ia pulang saja.

Ia sempatkan membeli lolipop rasa stroberi yang dulu sering dibeli Dudley di toko depan sekolah. Ia tak peduli kalau dirinya bukan anak kecil lagi. Sekarang hidupku bebas, batin Harry.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Harry terus menatap pin itu. J... Siapakah J? Yang ia ingat hanyalah nama tengah ibunya, nama tengah Hermione, dan... nama tengah Umbridge. Harry tiba-tiba merasa kesal. Untung saja wanita itu sudah dipenjara di Azkaban. Tapi kemudian ia berpikir, apakah J, yang mungkin nama anak perempuan itu, adalah seorang... penyihir? Dudley bilang anak itu aneh mirip dirinya, kan? Tapi masa ada anak penyihir di lingkungan penuh Muggle seperti ini? Ada! Harry sendiri contohnya.

Harry memutuskan untuk tak memikirkannya lebih lanjut, apalagi ketika ia pulang Bibi Petunia menyampaikan sebuah surat untuknya. Surat dari Kementerian. Pelatihan Auror-nya akan segera dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**


End file.
